Fix you
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: ¿Como te apareces justo cuando te necesito? quizás es solo que me conoces demasiado


**Hello my dears, tenía milenios sin publicar/actualizar nada, este pequeño fic es mi disculpa, ya acabare mis demás historias ahora que tengo pc nueva y puedo hacerlo, espero que les guste, está inspirado en una canción de Coldplay que tiene el mismo nombre, siempre quise escribir un Taiora jeje :3, bueno sin más les dejo leer, es cortito:**

**X**

Y todo terminó en un abrazo, un suave abrazo que ambos sabían que necesitaban, después de todo lo que pasaron un abrazo era lo menos que podía obtener después de tantas molestias, solo un poco de paz bajo la nieve, incluso si luego acabasen ambos enfermos ¿pero qué importa eso cuando lo que más necesitas está a tu lado?

- Tai… eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? –preguntó la pelirroja escondida en el cuello del chico, quien solo rio con suavidad mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos

- Me lo han dicho, pero ahora soy el idiota que te arreglara –la apretó más entre sus brazos, mientras ella sonreía sin que él pudiera verla

- Eso no te quita lo idiota

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

La chica esperaba la llamada de una escuela deportiva esa mañana, había trabajado muy duro para intentar quedar, entrenó por meses, incluso molesto a cierto amigo suyo por todos esos días para que le ayudase a entrenar, y aunque en realidad no es que lo quisiera, sin embargo su ansias por ser la mejor en lo que le gustaba la impulsaba a hacerlo

Rodaba en el tapete de su casa, mientras sostenía su móvil entre los dedos ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Se supone que ese día le darían su respuesta, era todo lo que quería, luego celebraría su victoria… y si no era así, si no era así no importaba, nada cambiaría, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, sus dueños siempre habían sido unidireccionales, incluso si a veces en la noche llenara su cuaderno de dibujos de hermosos vestidos esa no era su meta ¿cierto?

No podía serlo… no podía, ella no

Aun miraba el teléfono; simplemente no sonaba y estaba empezando a exasperarse, Biyomon se encontraba fuera en esos momentos así que tampoco es como si pudiera, al menos, tenerla abrazada para poder calmarse un poco, estaba generando estrés a mil por hora y no había forma de remediarlo, quizás si escuchaba música por un rato…

Entonces, el teléfono sonó

Atendió sin siquiera pensarlo, la voz casi indiferente que se oía tras la línea la hizo tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo ¿y ahora qué? No era capaz ni tan siquiera de preguntar, para su gracia ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo, le dieron la noticia de inmediato mientras ella se quedaba petrificada en su lugar, no podía moverse, ni respirar, ni siquiera un parpadeo, parecía una verdadera estatua, solo fue capaz de decir "gracias" para, posteriormente, colgar el teléfono

Sonrió de lado, aquél tipo de sonrisas que se esbozan cuando no sabes en que pensar, tomo nuevamente el teléfono macando el único número que le vino a la mente, por unos segundos esperó hasta que al fin cayó la contestadora, rio un tanto adolorida, ya se esperaba algo así, simplemente colgó el teléfono y lo apagó mientras era más guiada por sus sentimientos que por su cerebro a un parque cercano.

La nieve caía como pequeñas motas de hielo, le empapaban haciéndole sentir frio pero ¿Qué mejor que eso cuando te sientes desolada? Ella jamás se había sentido tan deprimida en su vida, así que era lo menos que podía hacer… enfriarse la cabeza con el clima, mientras reubicaba sus sueños en su cabeza, eso era lo más sano y lo sabía, quizás el deporte, después de todo, simplemente no era lo suyo y su madre siempre tuvo la razón, aunque simplemente en esos momentos no quería pensar en eso.

Solo quería el frío, que la desolación se fuese de un momento a otro y el calor le abrigara nuevamente, pero era misión imposible en esos momentos, sus sentimientos eran pequeñas cuchillas que amenazaban con atravesarla por completo, incluso si no dolía tanto como pensaba que lo haría el solo saber que pensaba en imposibles le nublaba la mente… hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla de la cintura.

Por supuesto, en defensa personal pateo al ser que lo había hecho, este quejándose cayó al suelo para luego mirarla con tristeza

- ¿Vengo a abrazarte y así es como me pagas Sora? –preguntó el moreno aún en el suelo, ella suspiró

- Tai… uno no llega a abrazar a la gente de la nada, casi me matas del susto –le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse – lo siento

- No te preocupes, quizás tiene razón –se rascó la nuca un tanto avergonzado mientras la pelirroja suspiraba -¿Qué te paso?

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Una pregunta no se responde con otra Sora –rio levemente, pero igual prosiguió –nada mas marcaste una vez… y luego apagaste el móvil, eso es señal de que estabas muy triste, y cuando estas triste siempre vienes a este lugar, es fácil –inquirió simplemente, ella tras analizar sus palabras se fue de nuevo a sus brazos –o-oye… ¿estás bien?

- Cállate… no lo arruines – él obedeció con una simple sonrisa, envolviéndola en sus brazos -¿pero cómo es que apareces cuando te necesito?

- Te conozco demasiado ¿quizás es eso? – la otra sonrió sin alzar la mirada, allí estaba cómoda y protegida entre sus brazos, era como si siempre que los necesitara simplemente los tendría allí para ella

- Quizás… probablemente si lo sea

Simplemente se quedaron de esa forma bajo la incesante lluvia, sabían que contando con el calor del otro jamás se congelarían, demasiado absortos en su mundo como para pensar en nada mas, y ella lo sabía, aunque le costase admitirlo y si se lo preguntaran no lo diría, aquel chico era el único capaz de arreglarla, de ver más allá de esa apariencia que daba y saber, que en el fondo, ella era solo una chica, una chica cuyo día se iluminaba con la presencia de su mejor amigo, de su único amor.


End file.
